Alive,but Lifeless
by EPIC-CherryBlossom101
Summary: It's odd for someone who wanted to live a long and peaceful life to suddenly want to end it all. What could could cause such a drastic change? The death of two formidable ninja, shinobi, comrades, (friends). Kakashi is the only one who can save his cherry blossom. Only he has felt that same pain.


**Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto.**

**A/N: This is a KakaSaku**

**Warning: **_**Attempts and thoughts of Suicide**_**.**

** . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Yes. This was exactly what I yearned for. This was what I needed, eternal darkness. The further the sword penetrated my chest the hazier my vision became.

_**Flashback**_

"_I told you . . ." _

"_I know, you wouldn't come back to return, you would only come to slaughter."_

"_Hn."_

"_If those are truly your intentions, then neither of us will return to the Leaf."_

" _. . ."_

_**Back to Present**_

At this point I've lost all of my sanity. The sword went completed through my chest. Even with blood cascading from my mouth and excruciating pain taking over my body, my face still held a genuine smile. A smile of relieve. There would be no more hurting and suffering, just darkness.

My body went numb as I gradually pulled out the sword. I'll just have to bare a few more agonizing breaths then I'll be free. My knees went weak and I fell to the ground. So close, the light is fading and the murk is rapidly approaching.

I caught a glimpse of a figure charging toward me. Oh great, help. I strained my eyes to see who this mystery person was. My eyes slightly widened. Kakashi Sensei?

No! Stop! Don't save me!

"No…" I struggled to murmur with my lungs pierced. Blood began to pour out of my mouth. Why won't I just die? Kakashi Sensei transported us in a puff of smoke back to the Hidden Leaf. The last thing I saw was a look of pure horror on shishou's face before my whole world went dark. Yes, he was too late.

** . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

I knew Sakura had hit rock bottom, but I didn't expect her to go to such extremes. Watching her stab the sword through her chest reminded me of how I felt when my father had killed himself. If only I had gotten to the scene faster I could have stopped her.

"Kakashi!" Tsunade called from Sakura's hospital room.

A wave of concern washed over me due to her grim tone of voice. I rushed into the room. There laid a wilted cherry blossom whose lively spirit had faded. She looked paler then usual and so lost. Her bright emerald orbs were now dark. Tears slid down her cheeks. She stared right at me and didn't make an attempt to say anything. I didn't either. Tsunade broke the silence.

"A vital area was severely injured and her lungs were punctured, but we were able to save her. . . .thank Kami- sama." Tsunade explained gesturing to the alive, but lifeless kunoichi. "Kakashi, could I speak to you out in the hall?"

"Yes Lady Tsunade." I gave Sakura one last glance before heading out into the hall leaving Sakura in the room with the other nurses. Tsunade slammed the door shut.

"You know she's in her condition due to a failed suicide attempt?!"She ranted.

"I know, but how did you find out?"

"When we finished healing her she started crying and asked why we saved her, so I figured she wanted to die."

"Naruto and Sasuke have really taken a toll on her." My heart clenched.

"They will never be forgotten, but just because they died doesn't mean the village has to suffer another great loss!"

" It's easier to say that attempting to end your life is unreasonable, but when you've lost all hope it makes perfect sense in your head."

"That's no excuse!" She bellowed.

"I never said it was an excuse you think it's easy to deal with the fact that your comrades have killed each other! I'm hurting too! I've dealt with pain all my life . . .," I spoke through gritted teeth. _Since when was I so vocal about my feelings_? Everything really has changed since they died.

Tsunade sighed. "We should go and talk about this in a more private place," she whispered eyeing the hall for any nosy bodies.

We walked into an empty office. "I think she needs therapy she obviously isn't in her right mind."

Therapy? I think she honestly needs someone to be there for her. Ever since all this happened we've been distant.

"That probably won't help."

"Look I don't want you to stand here and doubt every one of my suggestions!"

"You only gave one and I only doubted one I don't understand why you're angry." I stated innocently giving an eye-crease smile.

She growled. It really wasn't the time to be lightening the mood but it's really easy to aggravate her.

"Sakura is like a daughter to me and I hate to see her so broken. It seems to me that you've felt the same way as she does at some point and I want you to help her. Talk to her and help to turn her back to her normal self."

I might just taint her even more. "I don't think-"

"It's a mission." She stated firmly. "You don't have an exact amount of time you have to complete it in because it will take time, but try to complete it in a _**reasonable**_ amount of time." There was a major emphasize on the word reasonable.

"I still don't-"

"Do this for her sake, she was your student don't you care about her?!"

"Of course I do, more than you'll ever know. I've kept myself distant because I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if I hurt her, but now I realize I probably hurt her even more by staying away and not being there. Just like . . . . _Rin_."

Tsunade's eyes widened.

My lone eye twitched. I felt so vulnerable. I revealed too much of my feelings . . . again.

There was no point in trying to reason with her.

I sighed "Fine."

"Uh . . . . good, and I'm . . . . sorry," With that she swiftly exited the room leaving me to inwardly lecture myself on not blurting out how I feel. A simple "hn" could surely get the job done.

TBC . . . .


End file.
